Shimmerstar's Past:
by xXAccaliaXx
Summary: Shimmerstar of FlameClan has a great depth to her past, some that cats never even knew. In this story you'll learn about her backstory, what made her a great leader, and those who opposed her.
1. Alligances

FlameClan:

Leader: Fernstar: Pale gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes(Kits: Duskkit, Shimmerkit, and Destinykit)  
Deputy: Blizzardsong: Black tom with a white underbelly  
Medicine cat: Patchtail: Scruffy tortoise-shell tom with a ragged pelt

Warriors:  
Hotwind: Bright ginger tom with glowing green eyes

Brightflash: White she-cat with bright ginger patches

Mossglow: Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Whitelight: Black she-cat with white spots

Pinewhisker: Bracken-colored tom with golden eyes

Stormgaze: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Skypaw: Light gray she-cat with large white patches

Cloudpaw: Tawny-colored tom with golden eyes

Queens:

Maplesong: Black she-cat, mate to Mossglow (Kits: Blackkit, Nightkit, and Morningkit)


	2. Prolouge

Sunlight pierced through the forest like a burning claw of fire. A river ran quietly through the woods, it's clear blue water churning silently. The sunlight covered everything across the land, making young shrews stretch from their holes. Dew covered the grass like snow in the dreaded season of leaf-bare. It glimmered brightly, so bright that some cats might consider it blinding. Deep in the forest lay a small clearing, cats scurried quickly, some slower than others. A bright ginger tom pelted towards the leader den with damp moss full of water hanging from his jaws.  
"That was quick, running that fast all the way to and back Flare River." A black tom with a white underbelly purred. The ginger tom's eyes sparkled with amusement and set the moss down on the dew-covered grass.  
"I took a short cut by the western part of camp." He meowed. "there's lots of thistles there but it worked!" The black tom nodded and picked the moss up gingerly in his jaws. A scruffy tortoise-shell tom padded out of the den, his ragged pelt made the clearing seem a bit dimmer...  
"How's Fernstar?" The ginger tom asked. The ragged tom ignored him and sprinted to his den. Sliding his claws into the willow tree bark he climbed up, a moment later he had cobwebs in his mouth. He then sprinted back to the stone den.  
"She's fine." He spat. The black tom rolled his eyes and stared after the ragged tom as he padded back into the den.  
"Patchtail's such a mouse-brain..." The ginger tom growled. He twitched his tail, annoyed.  
"He's old and should be moving to the Elders den soon, but without an apprentice he can't..."  
"Do you think one of Maplesong's kits will become his apprentice?"  
"I doubt it, their to full of energy to even stand Patchtail." The ginger cat purred. Suddenly there was a loud mew from the den, and then followed Patchtail's annoyed growl.  
"Stupid kits, so loud and annoying..."  
Three cats padded quietly over to the entrance of the den beside the black and ginger tom, each of them murmured something to themselves.  
"How many kits Blizzardsong?" A dark gray tom asked, tipping his head to one side. Blizzardsong twitched his black ears and shook his head.  
"We don't know, she's still kitting."  
"Did that old-flea bag even have any idea how many kits there were going to be?" A white she-cat snorted. The ginger tom shuffled his paws in the ground uneasily.  
"He said eailer he thought they might be born dead..." The white she-cat's eyes filled with worry, but then another strong mew came from the den.  
"He never knew anything, just ignore him Brightflash." A bracken-colored tom mewed, his tone smooth and soothing. Brightflash's gaze softened, it was clear he was assuring. Then another mew came from the den, though it was not as strong as the rest. A few moments later Patchtail emerged from the den and lifted his head triumphantly.  
"Three kits, two toms and a she-cat." He rasped. Blizzardsong allowed a strong purr to escape from his throat, three new kits was good news for the clan.  
"Has she named them yet?" The dark gray tom asked. Patchtail shook his head and padded towards his den.  
"No, but I'm sure she will. Now I'm going to take a nap, oh wait." He turned his head back towards the den. "I had an omen, that black tom has a great destiny, I know it. So I suggested to her that she name him Destinykit. The cats glanced at each other, was it true?  
"Blizzardsong, come and see your kits..." A voice quivered. Blizzardsong hesitated, glancing at the other cats he padded in. Fernstar lay on a moss bed, three kits lay at her belly, one was bigger than the rest.  
"This is Destinykit." She mewed, her tail pointing to a tom. The kit's pelt was a dark shade of black, his underbelly was as white as snow in leaf-bare. Destinykit's tail twitched with power, it was clear he would be a good warrior.  
"And this is Duskkit." She purred. The small kit looked frail, like an elder that hadn't moved in five moons. His pelt was a dusky gray colored, one paw was brown.  
"Is he OK? He looks...he looks awfully weak." Blizzardsong mewed in worry. Fernstar's eyes were also glowing with concern.  
"Patchtail said he was going to be born dead, I think it was lucky for him to survive..." She murmured, anxiety was clearly marked in her tone. She turned her gaze to the last kits.  
"And this is Shimmerkit, the she-cat." She sighed. It was clear why Fernstar had named her Shimmerkit. The young cat's pelt sparkled in the morning light, her gray stripes looking like winding sparkling rivers in the forest.  
"They're all beautiful..." Blizzardsong breathed. The gray leader nodded, then put her head down to rest.  
"Will you tell the clan for me?" She murmured. He nodded, licked her on the shoulder quickly then padded out. Every cat in the clan had gathered in front of the den. The ginger tom named Hotwind stared at him, his eyes searching for answers.  
"Fernstar's given birth to three kits." He announced. Murmurs swept through the clan, then a voice piped up.  
"Are they healthy?" The voice was Skypaw, a cat who had been an apprentice for six moons, and probably wouldn't be receiving her name for another two moons possibly..  
"Only one isn't, Duskkit is his name." He mewed. Blizzardsong lifted his head to the sky, he prayed StarClan would guide the kits, especially Destinykit. Who according to Patchtail, had a great destiny.


	3. Chapter 1

A sharp pain in her side made Shimmerkit awake. Her tiny claws dug into the soft moss beneath her paws. She heard Destinykit's soft giggle, followed by the annoyed moan of Duskkit. Shimmerkit sniffed the air again for the warm scent of milk, but she was only greeted with the scent of Fernstar and Maplesong, along with the other kits. Shimmerkit longed to open her eyes and see the nursery for the first time, but no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't budge. Maplesong's kit often teased her about it, but it never bugged now as much as it did then. Destinykit and Duskkit had already opened their eyes, making it impossible to play. They were nearing their first moon in the clan, then they could go out of the nursery and explore.  
"Why doesn't she open her eyes? Perhaps only Destinykit is the normal kit in your litter?" The queen questioned. She twitched her ear as Destinykit thrashed his tail so violently that it made a noise.  
"They're worthless, Patchtail said I'm going to lead the clan one day!" He boasted. Suddenly Shimmerkit's eyes opened, relief swept over her, she could see! Duskkit noticed almost right away, while Destinykit continued to boast about his so called 'destiny'. Fernstar made a gasp of joy, cool wet licks met her ears, and she had to duck away to avoid getting glomped.  
"That's wonderful!" Fernstar shrieked. Maplesong shrugged and starting eating a shrew her mate, Mossglow, had brought her. Shimmerkit gazed around the nursery, the floor was made of hard-packed grass and dirt, with clumps of moss here and there. The walls and ceiling were made of some kinda of wood, they were slanted in a way so that if strong winds came the nursery wouldn't collapse all together. A large patch of grass stood in front of the entrance, however there was a small slice through the middle. Showing that cats had walked through it often. Shimmerkit turned to look at Destinykit, his fine black pelt was groomed neatly, however his white underbelly was a light gray. Probably from playing on the ground. Her brother turned his head and stared at her.  
"So you finally opened your eyes huh?" He purred, his tone was annoyed, like he had expected her to never open her eyes. She nodded, she had never spoken to anyone before, not even Fernstar. Suddenly she sensed a presence next to her, Duskkit sat there, meekly he stalked away. Duskkit's pelt was hard to describe in words. It looked like you had blended black and brown together into a dust storm.  
"Wow! Shimmerkit opened her eyes!" A voice squeaked. Shimmerkit turned her head to see a pale ginger tabby she-cat standing at the entrance of the nursery. Her golden eyes glowed with excitement, like her whole life was based on waiting for her to open her eyes.  
"That's not that exciting you know Morningkit, Blackkit falling off High Rock was more interesting." A black kit snorted. The kit's eyes glowed with pride towards Destinykit, he was clearly looking for approval.  
"Ya I agree Nightkit, there's nothing great about those two. I'm the one with the great destiny, right?" He mewed, puffing out his chest. Nightkit nodded quickly, and Morningkit rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry Destinykit, when we become apprentice in two moons I'll teach you some fighting moves!" Nightkit promised. Destinykit nodded solemnly, then strutted out of the nursery with Nightkit. She stared after them, was that all she was? A weak, useless, pathetic kit that would only fall under Destinykit's shadow? What about Duskkit, the timid tom that was so shy he couldn't sit by his own sister. She looked around for Fernstar, but all she found was Maplesong's snorting as she ate the shrew. She felt small and weak, why did she even exists?


End file.
